Of Secrets and Lies and Birds of Fire
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Note the change of title. The fourth instalment of the "Of..." series. Sequel to Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers. You may need to read the rest of the series first. In this story Harry makes his way through the Order of the Phoenix, all the while navigating his sometimes tenuous relationship with his Máthair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening. I'd like to introduce you to the new story belonging in the Of Births, Deaths and Everything In Between series.  
For those of you who haven't read 'Of Births and Deaths', 'Of New Lives, New Scars and Old Mischief Makers' and 'Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers' you will possibly need to read it. On the surface the story follows the novels as much as possible, but somewhere along the way we kind of deviated from cannon-ish. This is the fourth instalment (I bet you all thought I wasn't coming back didn't you!) of the series and we're now following the Order of the Phoenix book. **

**Any of you wondering what on earth took me so long…well, many things. I finished writing my novel, I had a hundred other things to do and lately my life has turned to chaos when my brother, his girlfriend AND their 10 month old moved in with us AND my grandmother has come to stay AND my mother has to move into my bedroom. Spare a thought for me lol**

**Anyway, as always, my utmost thanks to the best beta on earth Spin, who is just amazing at taking my musings and making them all presentable and readable. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

-0-

Harry kicked the rocks on the abandoned road outside McGonagall Manor. The summer had been long, and boring if he was being brutally honest. He'd spent countless hours lying outside, staring up at the sky. For some reason, Ron and Hermione had not owled, and Minerva had been absent for days at a time, returning for dinner, and then slipping out again, leaving him alone in the big manor with only Kenna to keep him company.

It wasn't that he didn't understand. Voldemort was back, of course he knew that, but what he didn't understand was the silence that constantly surrounded him. Minerva had become extremely good at veiling her feelings from him through their bond. Before he could feel little bits, seeping through her shields, but now he only ever felt something from her when she wanted him to, or when he assumed she was in trouble.

There had been one such night when he'd woken up in a sweat after the dreams, or nightmares more like it. He'd sat up and immediately grabbed his chest as a stab of fear ran through him. But before he could react to it, it was gone. He'd gone to knock on Minerva's door, but after there was no answer he'd peered in, finding the bed empty and unslept in. It was then that he realised things were being kept from him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Master Harry, would you like some tea?"

Harry shielded his eyes to look at Kenna, who had grown a little while he'd been away. She looked older at least, but she was still small and rather shy.

"No thanks," he said glumly. "I'm fine."

"Mistress said to make sure you're eating," she said softly.

Apparently Kenna had vastly different ideas about how to interact with Harry than Taran did. Taran had told her off more than once for being less than formal with him, but Harry encouraged her, not really liking the standoffishness that Taran offered him.

"Yeah, well, Mistress isn't here, is she?" he said, getting up and walking to the gates. Minerva had strengthened the wards, but Harry could get through them now they were bonded. They were of the same blood, no matter in what capacity, and so the wards recognised him. Hence; he found himself walking down a deserted road in the middle of summer ignoring Kenna's worried calls to come back.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as a farmer drove past in a Land Rover. He nodded, but didn't wave like the friendly man did. He didn't really feel like chatting, and he'd prefer to not get involved. In fact, he was feeling quite sorry for himself.

He stopped outside a field where there was a kid playing with a dog. Harry watched the boy working the dog, trying to round up sheep. It wasn't what Harry considered fun, but it did catch his interest and it wasn't long until the young lad noticed him and walked over with a friendly wave.

"Alright?" he asked, in way of greeting.

Harry just nodded, leaving the boy to shrug and whistle three times. The young sheep dog looked excited as it took off, running behind the sheep and trying to get them in the pen. The boy didn't say anything else, and Harry didn't offer. It was nice just to have company. Normal company that was taller than three feet. Harry noticed a few things that the boy did and wondered how long it would have taken for him to learn how to do them. The whistling alone was more complicated than Harry had originally thought, and he found himself leaning to one side to see if the dog could get the sheep through that small gate.

He shivered.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he shivered again, noticing the dog had stopped corralling the animals and was braced near the pen growling, with his hackles raised. Harry had a sudden moment of clarity as the boy beside him moaned and fell to his knees, all the heat and life drying up in the air as the temperature dropped.

"No!" Harry whispered, looking up, willing himself to be wrong.

He wasn't.

He sprang into action before he could think about what he was seeing, grabbing the boy and racing down the fence line to another gate.

"Come on," he groaned, pulling the lad through but not bothering to close it. He could see a small barn up ahead and he hoped there was nothing in it that would bear witness to what he was about to do.

The cold followed them, as did the ever increasing sense of dread. He wished fleetingly for Minerva, but when she didn't appear, he assumed he was on his own.

He threw the boy into the hay and spun around, brandishing his wand at the Dementor that flew in through the doors behind them.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he screamed.

The familiar form of his father's Animagusflew out, racing towards the oncoming threat and dispatching it with a force that knocked the door from its hinges. Harry was so caught up in watching, he hadn't noticed the other one until the nameless boy Harry had been so ambivalent towards groaned.

He spun to see the Dementor reaching down to seal its gaping mouth over the boy's, attempting to rid him of his soul, and he redirected his _Patronus_ towards it, nodding tiredly when it was finally dispatched also.

It was only when the air began to warm again that the boy opened his eyes and looked around.

"You're an alien!" he said in a broad accent. "Ge' away! Don't come near me!"

Harry sighed as the boy scrambled to his feet and ran off, calling for his dog as he did. He watched him for a moment, before he realised he needed to report this to someone. There had been not one, but two Dementors in the middle of the Scottish Highlands; a connection Harry could only assume was himself. He lay back in the hay for a moment but thought better of it; he should get home as soon as possible. Still shaky from the Dementors effects and the first major magical use since the day before school had ended, Harry trudged back to the manor, sighing when he once again found it empty.

"Master Harry?" Kenna called as he walked through the door. "Master has been gone for an hour, I shall make sandwiches."

"Doesn't matter Kenna," Harry sighed sadly. "I'll be in my room."

He climbed the stairs, trailing his hand over the wall as he walked the length of the first floor landing, pausing for a moment at the doorway to Minerva's room. He sighed once more and leant against it tiredly. He wanted her home, but he didn't want to be a burden, and he didn't want to worry her. She clearly had a lot to deal with, so he pushed off the wood and went to his own room, falling face-first onto the bed and falling unconscious.

His dreams were vivid and terrifying as he was lost in a screaming vortex of terror. It wasn't until he woke up sweating that he even knew it was a dream. Brushing his fringe out of his eyes, he sighed as he fell back onto the bed, frowning as something crunched under his head. He picked up the slightly crumpled letter, his blood running cold as he noticed the Ministry seal.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.  
The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.  
As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the 12th of August._

_Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic_

He dropped the letter and got shakily to his feet, unsure of what to do. In a move he hadn't needed since the bad days at the Dursley's, he dropped to the floor and slid under his bed, crying into the crooks of his arms until he once again fell asleep.

-0-

Minerva took a deep breath of fresh air during the lull in the meeting. She'd had to get out of the room before she took someone's head off. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so out of sorts. Actually, that wasn't completely true. She missed Harry fiercely, but she knew that the work she was involved in, the work with the Order was more important than anything else at the moment. Treaties had to be brokered, and past allegiances needed to be strengthened. It was hard work, firstly tracking down past friends and calling in favours, and consequently she had barely slept in her own bed in the last month. Harry was suffering if Kenna was to be believed when she did stop in at the Manor but in a war against Voldemort, she knew that relationships often suffered. Take Albus and her for example. She had barely seen him outside meetings and although the pain of missing Harry was a mite keener, she craved his touch.

"My dear," the very man occupying her thoughts whispered in her ear.

"Albus," she breathed, letting him take her in his arms.

"You have worked hard and slept little," he said kindly. "I want you to go home. Talk to Harry, hug your son."

She looked up at him, gauging his seriousness. She sighed once more, letting her forehead rest against his chest.

"I miss him, but you need me."

"Even Severus has had a night off, Min," Albus chuckled, massaging her shoulders gently as they swayed to music only they could hear. "You need some sleep, and I would be happier knowing it was at the Manor."

"He suffers," she said simply, knowing that he would understand.

"As do you, my love. Spend some time at home. I am not so old I do not remember how everyone suffered through the first war. While time is of the essence, we all have more to lose now, which is why we must work to make sure we do not lose it anyway."

"I will do as you ask," Minerva caved, chuckling morosely. "I suppose it is too much to ask that you join me?"

"It is," he said sadly, "but I may be able to clear a few hours tomorrow night if you wish to have dinner with me? Harry as well."

"I think we'd like that," she whispered, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. "Shall I stay for the rest?"

"I think we have it covered, although I believe Miss Granger wishes to talk to with you before you go if you have the time."

"I always have time for Hermione," Minerva smiled. "However, I may not be out of here within the hour if I do stop."

"Harry needs you my dear," Albus said quietly.

"I will try and keep my time with Hermione short then," she acquiesced. "I shall miss you. Though we have not had much time, it was nice working together with you as we once did."

"You missed the rush of war?" he asked.

"I missed relying on each other. The rush is different than teaching, I admit, but I am too old to rejoice in it as I did in my youth."

"Wise words for one who looks no older than our students."

"A fact you take great delight in."

"I love you no matter the wrappings," he said, before leaning closer still, "or not wrapped in."

She threw her head back, roaring with laughter, feeling the months of tension already evaporating. She looked back at him to find his eyes twinkling as well and felt happier than she had in a long time.

"You should go before Molly decides to tell us off for acting like teenagers in the garden."

"I should," Minerva said, kissing him once more and letting her hand linger in his before finally moving into the house, seeking out her most studious pupil, and the girl she loved as much as Harry.

"Oh Minerva!" Hermione squealed as she turned the corner into the library.

"Oof, hello Hermione," she chuckled as Hermione threw herself into her arms. "How are you? Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he's off helping the twins. I wanted to ask you when we can start writing to Harry?" she asked breathlessly. "Only I don't know if Professor Dumbledore's plan is going to work. Harry's really sensitive and I don't want him to think I didn't want to write to him, I just," she grimaced, "I think this is a bad idea."

Minerva frowned, wondering what Hermione was on about.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"Albus asked us not to write to Harry, so he could concentrate on, well, I'm not sure, but I think it's the wrong decision."

Minerva stilled as she felt her blood run cold. She didn't know Hermione and Ron hadn't been writing to Harry, she'd just assumed they were talking normally. She hadn't even had the time to think about why Ron and Hermione hadn't asked her when they would be visiting, and the happy feelings she had about Albus coming to dinner quickly turned to ash in her mouth.

"I didn't know," she said quietly, feeling disgusted with herself.

"Have you not been home?" Hermione asked, rather accusingly in Minerva's ears, but she felt she deserved it.

"I've been away," she said simply, knowing how sharp Hermione was and refusing to give her any ounce of detail she could extrapolate on.

"Min, he's going to be so lonely. He's been there in the manor by himself and he hates that."

"I -" She closed her eyes, opening their connection in her mind gently, and gripped Hermione's arm as she was assaulted by many feelings all colliding violently with one another.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered, cupping Hermione's cheek before rushing to the door. She flung it open and stepped down off the first step, apparating with a crack.

-0-

Harry was startled awake again as he heard the front door bang, but he curled up tighter in a ball rather than go investigate. He didn't care who it was. They'd all abandoned him; Hermione, Ron, Minerva, and Albus - he was so angry with all of them. This was supposed to be his happiness. He was supposed to have a family now, but he hadn't seen them for so long. He angrily brushed away the lone tear that ran down his face. He refused to cry.

"Harry?"

He set his jaw as Minerva called to him from the door. He went still, calling on the skills he'd learnt at the Dursley's, making sure that nobody could see or hear him.

"HARRY?" Minerva called from outside his room now.

"He's in there, Mistress," Kenna said, a little sharply considering she was talking to her Mistress. "Master has been in there all afternoon crying. He came back white as a sheet and has been crying or sleeping since."

"Thank you Kenna," Minerva whispered, and Harry felt a pang of sadness at the hurt in her voice, despite his anger.

He watched silently as Minerva's feet walked into his room to the foot of his bed. He knew she would realise he was here now, but he didn't really want to see her. She'd left him alone, and he'd been expelled from the one place he'd felt was home; even now he had his own room here. This holiday had been awful and he had been so keen to get back to school and ask Ron and Hermione why they hadn't written to him.

"I'm so sorry _mo mhac_ [my son]," she sighed.

He couldn't see what she was doing, but he heard the creak of the bed and crumple of paper as she found the letter that would change his life.

"What on earth?"

There was a tense silence before she stood suddenly, shouting into the fireplace.

"ALBUS!"

"Minerva?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Albus appeared from the flames.

"Did you know about this?" she hissed.

"Know about what?" he asked, stepping into the room. "Where is Harry?"

"Where you imprisoned him, again. Was that what this was all about? All the missions, all the time away. Were you trying to keep us apart?"

"Minerva, you're not making sense," he said.

Harry covered his ears; uselessly it turned out, as the volume of their voices had escalated beyond normal levels.

"You kept everyone from his life. Do you not understand? Do you think so little of him that you actively seek to hurt him?"

"What? Minerva stop, I don't understand what you're saying."

"HARRY!" she screamed. "You have forbidden Harry's friends from contacting him, and kept me so busy I have barely had time to come home and kiss his forehead before dragging me back out again!"

He didn't want to hear it. He hadn't known she'd been home at night, but right now he didn't care.

"STOP!" Harry yelled, suddenly appearing out from under the bed without noticing how he got there. "STOP! Leave me alone, like you've done all holiday. Just go."

"Harry, darling, I had no idea. _Leanabh _[baby], don't get angry. It's okay."

"No. I was home here, then you left and I was all alone until I realised home was you, _with_ you. _And you weren't here._ Hermione and Ron weren't here, Albus wasn't here."

"Harry -"

"I don't want to hear it," he said coldly. "Get out."

Albus left without another word, but Minerva lingered.

"_Tha gaol agam ort leanabh _[I love you baby]," Minerva sighed, reaching forward to touch his arm before thinking the better of it.

She left him to his own devices, and as soon as the door closed, he wished he could call her back. He dropped to the floor, curling up in a ball and letting the tears fall.

"Oh Master Harry," Kenna sighed as he felt her tiny hand patting his hair.

He didn't notice her levitate him back into bed, or pay any attention to her switching his clothes before quietly popping away.

-0-

"I cannot believe you!" Minerva rounded on Albus as they entered her office. "I thought we were past this, I thought we were moving on to you being as much his family as I was. I thought -"

"Minerva, there are reasons -"

"Don't you dare!" she thundered. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me it's for his own benefit, or for mine, or anyone else's. That boy was destroyed at Petunia's and you have turned his home, MY HOUSE, into the same nightmare with your subterfuge."

"Minerva, you don't understand. I have reason to believe -"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, turning away from him. "I need you to fix this," Minerva said. "You know as well as I that the charges are bogus, and if he did indeed form a fully corporeal Patronus, as we know he can, then he should be praised rather than expelled."

"Minerva -"

"Albus, you cannot take Hogwarts away from him."

"I do not intend to, however, Cornelius obviously is not working alone," he said, his tone suggesting he was giving up for now. "I will fix it, but Harry will need to be at the Ministry on the 12th. I suggest moving him to Grimmauld Place in the meantime. It may help."

Before she could say another word, he was gone.

She sighed, falling back in her chair and summoning Taran for a drink.

"Mistress?" he bowed, his tone never wavering, despite the judgement she could see in his eyes.

"Two fingers of scotch if you would."

"You should eat," he suggested, even as he did as she asked.

"I don't know if I can stomach anything at the present," she admitted, holding the glass against her forehead. "Why did you not say anything?" she asked him, taking a sip and rejoicing in the burn as it slid down her throat.

"Was not my place," he said quietly.

"You have been my elf for longer than I needed one. You should have told me."

"Mistress has never asked before, and Taran does not meddle in Mistress's affairs."

"Rubbish Taran," Minerva scoffed, downing the rest of her scotch with a grimace. "Is this still about Harry? You disapprove of him?"

"It is simply about this elf being loyal to his family's name," he said quietly, disappearing before Minerva could ask him what he meant.

She sat for a short while before realising she had much more important things to do, other than feel sorry for herself. She stood, brushing her robes off self-consciously and walked purposefully towards Harry's room. She paused outside, touching the name plaque on the door, wishing in a way that the woman whose room it once belonged to could be here with her, guiding her steps.

"Harry?" she whispered, sighing thankfully when he didn't answer.

She wanted to see him, to hold him, but she had no idea what to say to him. She'd done just as the Dursley's had done; she'd neglected him just like they had, and it was eating away at her. She sat down tiredly on the bed, watching as her son's chest rose and fell steadily. She marvelled at how badly their lives always seemed to turn, just when they thought they were on the right track. She knew that in times of war, things didn't always go to plan, but this was her son. The son of the woman she had loved as a daughter, changed now to her own kin. They shared a bond which she had ignored. How long would it have taken to spare a moment to check in with him through their connection? To love him, to send him off to sleep with thoughts of how much she adored him, and how much she did everything for his safety?

She shook her head at herself.

"I'm a foolish old woman."

"_Máthair_ [Mother]?"

"Hello _leòmhann beag _[little lion]."

"Missed you," he mumbled, before waking up properly. "Máthair!"

She gasped as he practically jumped into her arms, wrapping his ever growing body as tightly around hers as he could.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered. "I let you down, I didn't know Albus had done those things, but I am sorry for the part I played as well."

"It's okay," he mumbled into her neck. "I'm used to it."

"That's even more reason for me to be sorry," she said into his hair. "You and I are supposed to count on each other, and I forgot that." He shrugged, making her want to try harder. "I should have checked in on you when you were awake."

"I get it," Harry said pulling away. "You guys have things to do, but I don't know why I can't help. I brought him back; he's back because of me." The tears started falling down his face, and Minerva realised that despite the few weeks discussing it together at the beginning of the holidays, he hadn't really come to terms with Cedric's death.

"Oh_ leanabh _[baby], none of this is your fault," she said, gripping his arms so he looked at her. "None of this. He would have come back no matter what. And darling, what happened to Cedric is not your fault either."

"HE DIED!" Harry snapped, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the door. "He died in front of me, right there. I could have grabbed him, I could have -"

"No," she said quietly. "No Harry, you could not have done any differently. Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter did not kill Cedric Diggory."

"But I -"

"Don't Harry," she pleaded. "Please don't do this to yourself. You need to let this go."

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

She rose from the bed, coming to stand in front of him, bending a little to look into his eyes.

"When I was a young woman, I fought in a war I was too young to fight in. I made many friends while we were stationed in Europe, one girl in particular. We fought together and lived together. One day we travelled out with our platoon and I spied something in the distance, and broke off to investigate. She went with me and I stupidly went into the building without clearing it." She wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked deep into his eyes. "She died in my arms."

"I don't know what to do."

The guilt she felt returned tenfold as she pulled him into her body again.

"We'll get through this," she whispered. "Are you tired, or can we talk about what happened today?"

"I saved him," he said in way of an answer, his words shaking. "There were two of them. I'd gone for a walk, which was stupid I know, but I was," he looked sadly down at his feet, "I was lonely and there were only so many hours I could talk to Kenna."

She nodded without saying anything.

"He was herding sheep, so I stopped to watch, but then it suddenly got cold and I realised what was happening. We ran to a barn and I cast a _Patronus_, I fought them both off and now they've expelled me."

"I know neither of us are very happy with him, but Albus will fix this."

She watched as Harry shivered slightly, a hard look coming across his face before disappearing completely. She found it curious, but didn't comment as he laid his head tiredly against her shoulder.

"Can I, would it be okay if you stayed with me tonight?" he asked quietly.

From the tired eyes to the sad voice, she realised that his nightmares were back, so instead of answering him, she took him by the hand and led him into her room across the hall.

"You hop in while I change," she said, kissing the scar on his forehead.

He smiled and went to lay in her big bed, closing his eyes before she had even shut the bathroom door. She used the time she was in the shower to let her own tears fall. She leant against the opulent tiles and wept until she was sure she had no tears left. She had let him down so much, but she was not going to do that again. She needed to be better, and with the start of school looming, she would be. She would tell Albus that she would take care of the school while he took care of everything else. It was more than enough after what she had already done for him.

She quickly changed into her pyjamas and dried her hair with a simple charm, slipping beside her son with a sigh.

"_Máthair_ [Mother]," he mumbled, turning instinctively towards her and snuggling up to her side.

She spent a scant few moments stroking her hands through his unruly hair before pulling him even closer as she rolled towards him.

"_Tha gu seo balach biodheach _[I'm here beautiful boy]," she whispered. "And I will be, from now on. _Tha gealltanas_ [I promise]."

She fell into a comfortable sleep, her mind pausing from its turmoil to enjoy the sensation of her son finding strength through her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SURPRISE! Admit it, you were worried weren't you! Thank you to everyone who PMed and reviewed me to get my butt working. Life got very busy, but here we are, the next part of this. I tried to answer as many questions as you guys had in your reviews as I could, feel free to ask away. I'm not overly happy with how this ended up, but we have to get through this bit before we go back to school. As you will see, the canon needed to be tweaked a little to fit with what I wanted, but mostly, as with the other stories, I tried to keep it as close as possible. **

**Age of Healing won't be too far behind (I hope) so keep an eye on EmPoweredBeing's facebook page for updates.**

**As ever, the amazing Spin has done a wonderful job in making this readable, accommodating my terrible lack of self-editing and various sex changed my characters had :/ yes it's as weird as it sounds.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and note the title change :D**

-0-

Harry woke up feeling exhausted but smiled despite this as he felt Minerva's arms tighten around him.

"Good morning _mo mac_ [my son]," Minerva said quietly, kissing his forehead.

"Hi," he said with a happy sigh.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I'm feeling a little tired."

"I'm not surprised," Minerva chuckled. "You were kicking around all night."

"Really?" Harry asked, astonished that he didn't remember waking up in a film of sweat with his heart beating rapidly like usual.

"Really," she smiled. "I managed to head off most of them, but you have a lot of nightmares _balachan_ [little boy]."

"Thanks Máthair [Mother]," he said, snuggling into her embrace.

"Harry, I -" she sighed, making his head rise with her chest. "I am so sorry, for not realising. I am sorry _a linbhin_ [my child]."

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No, no Harry, it's not. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have checked on you, talked to you more. I am new at this, as you know, but I should have more sense than that. And for that I can only apologise."

"I knew you were busy," he said sadly.

He had known it, and had not begrudged the time Min and Albus spent fighting an enemy he'd brought back into existence. He just wished he could do something, _anything_ to help.

"But not too busy for my son," she replied, cupping his cheek and raising his eyes to meet hers. "I need you to be honest with me from now on, because I cannae promise it won't happen again, but you are _mo mac_ [my son] and that means you can tell me anything. So next time tell me, okay?"

"_Seadh Máthair_ [Yes Mother]."

"You are getting better at that," Minerva chuckled. "I like the sarcasm you're developing."

Harry laughed, feeling the tension lift from his shoulders.

"Do you think we can spend the day together today?" Harry asked, his ears burning a little in his embarrassment.

"I think we can spend the next few days together," Minerva whispered, kissing his forehead again. "And then, I think in light of what has happened, we stay at Grimmauld Place for a while."

"Really? That's Sirius' house isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's the Black family residence," Minerva nodded, "but at the moment it's acting as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's that?" Harry asked, moving back so he could listen to his mother's dulcet tones as she started her story.

"Well, during the last war with Voldemort, there were a group of us that decided we weren't happy with how it was being fought. We joined together, forming the Order of the Phoenix under Albus and were instrumental in defeating him the first time." She smiled and brushed his hair from his face. "Although you were stronger than all of us."

"I was just a baby," Harry shrugged. "It was Mum who was the strong one."

"Well, you're not wrong there," Minerva conceded. "Now, how about a lazy morning? We can read, or play a game of something, then this afternoon we'll take a picnic and apparate out to Fort William. I'd like to talk to Merlin about a few things, and we could use the fresh air." Harry winced a little at the thought of going outside the wards, but Minerva's warm hand on his cheek quickly soothed him. "I will not let anything happen to you. The Dementors should not be able to go near Fort William, just as they cannot reach you here," she whispered. "I am so proud of you for what you did Harry, no matter what drivel the Ministry is spouting."

Harry paled when he remembered the letter.

"They're not really going to kick me out of Hogwarts are they?" he muttered.

"No," Minerva said emphatically. "Albus will make sure you stay."

"It'd be the least he could do," Harry growled, shaking his head a little to clear his dark thoughts. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

If Minerva noticed his anger at Albus, however unexplained, she didn't mention it, laughing and pulling him from her bed and handing him a dressing gown.

"We'd best get you fed then."

They walked downstairs, laughing and joking before finally sitting down to a cooked breakfast in the dining room.

"_Máthair _[mother], do you know why Taran hates me so much?" Harry asked as Kenna popped away.

He'd noticed it more and more recently. Taran was barely seen, and Kenna had mentioned a few times that he was not comfortable serving Harry, but that she was happy to do so.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you darling," Minerva said haltingly, "but he does have some reservations. Truthfully, I am not sure why though."

"Do you think I've done something wrong?"

"No darling, I think Taran is a cranky old elf who has simply been on his own for too long."

"So it was nothing that I did?" Harry asked awkwardly. There was nothing worse than having someone hate him for no reason. Except maybe Malfoy, but he supposed that was just how he was.

"No darling, I don't think it's anything you did." Minerva smiled, serving him another piece of toast. "What is it you'd like to do today?"

Harry chewed thoughtfully as he trawled his brain for one single idea that was better than the hundreds of others.

"I, do you mind reading to me?" Harry asked, blushing a little and refusing to look at her.

"I'd love to," Minerva beamed, winking at him when he finally looked up. "Are you going to pick or should I?"

"You," Harry smiled.

The hurt of the last few weeks still ached in the back of his mind, but he seemed to be able to reason with himself now, something he hadn't been able to do in the last few days. The thought of spending the next three days with Minerva's full attention was a calming reassurance. A small part of him felt embarrassed for acting like a small child, but he was too happy to care. This was his time with Minerva, and he was going to make sure it was amazing.

-0-

"Harry!"

Minerva smiled as she heard him jump down the top flight of stairs, just like his father had done. She shook her head at her abysmal behaviour over the last couple of weeks. To think that she hadn't spoken to her son properly certainly explained why he was angry, but also why he was so affectionate, and rather unwilling to let her have her own space.

Not that she was complaining. She had missed him as much as he had apparently missed her, and it warmed her heart that someone missed her, after so long with no one.

"Here Máthair."

"Where's your cloak?" Minerva said sternly. "It may be mid-summer, but it gets cold quickly, and it isn't any trouble to shrink it down and carry it in your pocket. Better to be prepared, _mo mac_ [my son]."

He rolled his eyes, but walked back to the cloakroom and took his coat out, slipping it around his shoulders.

"Let's go!" he grinned, pulling her from the door.

"Alright, alright," she said, laughing. "No need to drag me Harry."

"I just want to go there, that's all," Harry said. "Do you think Merlin will let me see my parents' wands again?"

"I'm sure he will," Minerva smoothed her hand over his hair. "Now hold on tight and we'll go."

"_Máthair_ [mother]? _Tha gaol agam ort_ [I love you]."

"_Tha gaol agam ort-fhéin _[I love you too] Harry," she said, kissing his forehead and apparating them away.

"Picnic first, then we'll go inside," Minerva insisted, drawing the shrunken picnic basket from her pocket, along with a clean handkerchief, enlarging both to an appropriate size for a picnic.

They ate happily, laughing about things and talking about others. Minerva revealed more information on the Order of the Phoenix, and they spoke about Hermione and Ron. At first Harry was as angry at them as he was originally with Minerva, but she coaxed him round.

"They were doing what they were told," she said gently. "I know it must seem odd to do as one is told at your age _a chiallain _[my dear], but they did and I don't think you should be angry with them for that."

Minerva didn't wait for an answer from Harry, but instead turned to face the sound she had just heard, her hand on her wand, even though she had a good idea of who the intruder was.

"Greetings Mistress."

"Sawney, I advise you not to sneak up on us the next time," Minerva warned, with a little reproach in her voice. "These are dangerous times."

"My apologies Mistress," Sawney said with a smile. "My master bids you welcome and to visit the library when you have finished your meal."

"What's in the library?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.

"My master," Sawney said simply, disappearing again without another word. Minerva chuckled.

"It seems that time has not afforded them with the knowledge that most people prefer straight answers," Minerva mused. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, lobbing his half eaten sandwich out into the field, grinning at Minerva's arched brow. "I'm feeding the wildlife."

"Get on with you," Minerva said, pushing him gently through the big doors and into the hall. "The library is down here if I remember correctly."

They walked down the corridor, coming to the library as Minerva said. Despite not having the love of libraries that Hermione had, Harry was happy to see the summer sun streaming in through the windows, illuminating the room.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Minerva said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind him.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, unwilling to disturb the peace the room seemed to exude.

"Master Harry, if you will please take your leisure in here; Mistress, Master Merlin would like to speak with you."

"Why can't I come?" Harry asked, almost whining at the thought of Minerva leaving his side.

"Master wishes to speak to Mistress only, he does not tell me why," Sawney said apologetically.

"Harry, please," Minerva sighed, running her hand through his hair. "Relax and read a book." She walked over to the shelves and pursued the selection for a moment before returning with a very old looking book. "Try this one, it's a classic."

"Huckleberry Finn?" Harry asked. "I think I've heard of this one."

"You should have," Minerva said, tapping his nose. "Please try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Harry stared after her as she left, following the wizened house elf out of the library. He opened the book to the first page, but as he started reading, he felt his eyes closing. Beyond his control, he slipped into sleep, the book landing heavily on his chest as he started dreaming.

-0-

Minerva met Merlin in his drawing room, taking a seat primly on the sofa as she looked at the man.

"You wished to see me _Prìomh-athair _[father/ancestor]?" Minerva asked.

"I did. I see your _leth-sheise_ [mate/partner] has been making trouble."

Minerva rolled her eyes and stood, pacing the length of the chaise.

"He refuses to see the smaller picture," she ranted. "I know he is an extraordinary man and the key to the defence of the Wizarding World, but why could he not see that he was damaging my son - _our_ son? After all I spoke about last year, after all that we went through, and now, when Harry needs us the most, he seemingly goes out of his way to make his life difficult."

"He is as butter, over too much bread," Merlin counselled. "You must make him see that concentrating on his family is no less important than concentrating on war. Take it from one who knows. And what of your bonding to him, have you told him? Where are you and young Hermione with your research?"

Minerva blushed and sat back down again. The bond she created with Albus, without his knowledge or consent, played heavily on her mind every single day. She needed to find a way to change the future and for all her skill, power and magic, she knew she was still woefully out of her league.

"I have made no headway over the holidays, we have been too busy shoring up treaties and alliances with old acquaintances. I have scarcely been home to sleep, let alone study. Albus kept me so busy I could not even talk to my son." She sighed, letting go of the anger that was still simmering. "Hermione, I think, has been studying but alas I have not had much chance to speak to her either."

"I know you have toiled _bang-ogha _[granddaughter], but now is the time for family. I have been watching your world keenly, and I feel a darkness brewing, aside from the one that plays so heavily on Albus' mind. The one you call Voldemort will not be the only darkness you must face this year. I fear another will find you, one that will somehow make your families lives even harder."

Minerva went to speak, but Merlin held up his hand.

"This is why it is imperative that you all stand firm, together. I wish I could tell you more, but I am not all-seeing. You need each other more than ever."

"Like begets like," Minerva mumbled. Merlin frowned, and Minerva elaborated. "The darkness grows from Voldemort, and as it does, others who hold darkness in them come to the fore. It was the same before, and no doubt in your time as well."

"Indeed," Merlin nodded. "Take care of your family Minerva. They need you to stay strong, to hold them together."

"I am not that strong," she said exasperatedly. "Now more than ever I realise that I am not mother material. I abandoned Harry, left him to fend for himself in the wake of such a traumatic event." She shook her head. "I let him believe that he meant nothing to me."

"You are my kin, my _teaghlach_ [family]. You are strong, as your mother, and her mother and _all_ the mothers before you. You just have to let yourself be so," he said comfortingly, getting up and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You must leave now. Your son dreams."

Minerva stood quickly and within the blink of an eye found herself back in the room where she had set off from. She sprinted down the hallways, ignoring the voice inside her head calling for propriety. Her son needed her, and she'd be damned if she let him down again.

-0-

Harry wasn't sure whether he was awake or asleep. What he was experiencing was so vivid, he felt he could feel the walls around him. There were voices, whispers tormenting him, and then in a jumble of confusion, Dementors swept down and sucked out his soul, making him scream for Minerva.

"HARRY!"

He shot up, narrowly avoiding colliding with Minerva's chin in the process as he woke. He was doused in sweat and breathing heavily, but Minerva's arms around him caused his heart to slow a little as he took comfort in her protection.

"It's alright, _na biodh sgàth ort_ [don't be afraid]. I am here _leanabh_ [baby], I am here."

"I don't," he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "I couldn't -"

"Shh, it doesn't matter," she whispered. "it's just a dream. It's gone now."

"Why can't I be normal?" Harry mumbled, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"Because if your were, life would be boring," Minerva smiled, making Harry grin faintly. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really anything, it just frightened me."

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the temerity to stand up to those fears," Minerva quoted, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Thanks Máthair," he said taking a deep breath. "I think I'm okay now."

"Good. Let's go home then. I think Kenna said something about chocolate pudding."

-0-

Life at home with Minerva was good, better than good if you asked Harry. He'd had the whole manor to himself for weeks, but when Minerva was there to share it with him, he felt far more inclined to wander, knowing she'd be around to fetch him if he needed her.

"Harry! We need to leave now!" Minerva called, disrupting his thoughts of the last couple of days.

"Coming Máthair."

He grabbed his shoes and headed down the staircase, smiling as he met Minerva at the bottom.

"You are excited," she said redundantly. "I hope you realise that I will be rather busy again while we are there. Not just because of the Order, but because we all have to go back to school in less than a month."

"I know," Harry said with a shrug, "but Hermione and Ron will be there, and we'll have some fun I suppose. And we have to go shopping and get our supplies of course... Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" Minerva said, standing when she caught sight of Harry's face. "What is it?"

"I just remembered I have that hearing," he whispered. "You won't be able to come with me, will you?"

Harry watched as Minerva's face contorted into pain for a moment before shaking her head. He accepted it with a nod, but Minerva pulled him into her arms anyway.

"I'm going to be there the whole time," she said quietly. "Every minute with you, right here."

She pressed her hand over the scar on his chest, and he smiled when he felt all the love and care and devotion she had for him wrap him up and make him feel safe.

"Okay."

"Arthur will probably take you," Minerva said. "Albus will meet you there I think. He has a governor's meeting in the morning." Harry felt the white hot rush of anger pierce his heart, but he said nothing. It was probably best if he just went along with it. "He won't let them expel you, no matter what the current Ministry opinion of Albus is."

"Why? What do you mean?"

Minerva sighed.

"Fudge is doing his damndest to get you and Albus discredited for suggesting that Voldemort is back. You do not know, but the Daily Prophet is putting out quite the campaign. But those that matter Harry, those that need to know - they know, they believe you."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, already thinking of going back to school under so much scrutiny. "I know."

"It's going to be alright Harry. I promise you."

With that in mind, Harry took a deep breath and nodded, letting Minerva grab her bag, filled with Harry's trunk, her trunk and so many other things before taking her hand.

"Will Sirius be there?" Harry asked as they set off down the path.

"He is, although he is roaming through the house like a bear with a bad paw. Albus," Minerva sighed once more, "Albus is not doing a very good job of keeping him busy. Sirius is a man of action, and right now he is sitting at home in a house he hates. I can only imagine what he's thinking."

"Why can't he just leave us all alone?" Harry growled, causing Minerva to stop and look at him.

"Harry, Albus is our best defence against Voldemort, and I use his name deliberately in front of you. Albus is the only one he is afraid of. _We need him._"

Harry shrugged, but chose not to comment. His anger frightened him a little and he thought perhaps he should say something. No doubt Hermione would insist, but luckily for him, Hermione wasn't here. He stood beside Minerva as she opened the gates, stepping out into the country lane and closing them behind her with a arc of her wand.

"Now, hold tight," she said, waiting until he gripped her sleeve before he felt himself being forced through a tight rubber tube and the hard impact beneath his feet. "Don't step back," Minerva said cautiously, grabbing his jacket. "We're under the wards on the top step but not on the second. Muggles won't be able to see us here."

Harry looked at her, immeasurably impressed with her skills in Apparition.

"You're pretty cool _Máthair _[mother]," he said somewhat respectfully.

Minerva laughed, as she had done in the days they had spent together, getting to know one another again; talking, listening, laughing. It made Harry smile, and he only hoped that despite the tumultuous start to the summer holidays, it would continue on through the days to come.

-0-

"Harry!"

It didn't take them long to notice him, and when they did Hermione sprinted to his side, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you weren't with Min, otherwise I would have written to you."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged as he and Ron shook hands. "_Máthair_ [Mother] explained it to me, it's not your fault."

"Still, we should have, you know. I mean, Fred and George brought a flying car to get you from the Dursley's, I probably could have scrawled you a letter and sent it with Pig or something."

"I'm here now, for a whole month before school."

"Hi Min," Hermione said, accepting the kiss on her cheek from her favourite teacher, and standing back as Minerva did the same for Ron.

"Hello you two. Keep him out of trouble, will you?" she said, cupping Harry's cheek before turning to go into the kitchen.

"_Máthair_ [Mother]? Where are you going?"

"An Order meeting," Minerva said, as Molly bustled through the door.

"Oh Harry love, good to see you. Everyone else is upstairs, off you go."

"But, why can't I come in?" Harry asked, looking for confirmation from Minerva, who was busy discussing something with Remus, who nodded briefly in their direction.

"It's adults only dears. Go on now."

"I for one think he should come in."

Harry beamed as he saw Sirius appear at the door, pushing past Molly to sweep him up in a bear hug.

"Hiya Harry," he grinned. "How's your summer?"

"Getting better by the minute," Harry replied, making them all chuckle.

"Sirius, he's just a boy, he is not allowed in Order meetings."

"He is the one who has faced Voldemort more times than any of us," Sirius said, a hard tone creeping into his voice. "He should be present."

"Sirius, I am afraid I have to agree with Molly. Harry, _a linbhin_ [my child], go upstairs please," Minerva said, pushing him towards the staircase. "I promise you if there is anything I think you need to know, I'll tell you. You trust me on that, don't you?"

Harry stared at Minerva for a moment, before looking to Sirius, and then Molly, who looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. Resisting the urge to poke his tongue out at her, Harry nodded, knowing that against Molly he might have won, especially with Sirius on his side; but with his Máthair he knew he had no hope.

He trudged upstairs, waving off Ron's apologetic looks until they assembled in the room that would be his and Ron's.

"I think Min has a room somewhere, but I don't know which one it is. There's been quite a few of them coming and going, we just don't know where everyone goes."

"Are you very angry we didn't write?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, thinking about his answer before he gave it.

"I am angry," he said quietly, "but I know it's not your fault. Máthair explained it and told me how Albus stopped you from writing. I just can't believe you didn't do it anyway," he said helplessly. "You know I had to watch Cedric die, don't you?"

"Oh Harry."

Harry pulled away from her sympathetic hugs and was about to continue when Fred and George poked their heads around the door. "Don't suppose you want to come and have a listen do you?" they asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, pulling Harry with him. "They've developed these awesome extendable ears. They let you hear everything that's being said downstairs, even from the balcony up here."

Harry's interest was piqued as he joined Ginny and the twins on the balcony overlooking the kitchen door. He watched as Fred unrolled the item, dropping it over the balcony so the 'ear' swung outside the door.

"Now we listen."

Disappointingly, there was not much being talked about. Harry blushed a little when he realised they were talking about him and his involvement specifically, and he grinned when Sirius growled at Molly.

"While I do not doubt your experience and your heart Molly -" Minerva's voice came booming over the top of the bickering, "but as far as we are concerned, Harry is my son. I believe I can work out what's best for him."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they heard Minerva scolding Molly.

"Whoa," Ginny said with a giggle. "That told Mum."

"She's been insufferable," George explained. "She's got eyes on us all the time and I don't know what we're going to do when she -" He trailed off and looked over the balcony. "Oi! Crookshanks, leave it!"

Harry leaned over as well, just in time to see Crookshanks leap up and take the ear into his mouth, dragging it off to parts unknown and leaving them all slightly dejected.

"I guess that's it then," Fred said with a shrug. "Hermione, you really need to control that cat of yours."

Harry smirked as Hermione bristled. Knowing her, she didn't think the cat had done anything wrong, no doubt because they were breaking the rules, but Harry thought that perhaps Hermione didn't mind breaking the rules every now and then.

"Come on," Hermione said, pulling them back into the bedroom.

Harry didn't really care what they did for the rest of the afternoon. Minerva was downstairs, and Hermione and Ron were here with him and he wasn't alone. He _was_ in a creepy, 'Dark' wizarding house, and he could tell from the atmosphere there was probably things here that would rival perhaps even the Malfoy's collection, but he was content knowing he was not alone. He felt a little tingle over his scar and he knew that his Máthair had somehow heard his thoughts or feelings and was doing her best to reassure him, even when she couldn't be there in person. He understood then what she meant earlier in the week when she said she would be with him at the trial. She would be there because she was there all the time, looking out for him, loving him and it made him smile.

"Oi, what are you grinning at like a loon? Let's play chess," Ron suggested, nudging Harry out of his daydreaming. He went along with his best mate, even though he knew he'd lose, because he was happy just to be with him and Hermione again. He hoped the month didn't go too fast. He wasn't looking forward to going to the Ministry for his hearing, but he was looking forward to hanging out with both of them, with no school and no rules to get in the way. He took the first move, smiling as Ron made the second, already winding up to decimate his forces.


End file.
